F0kn..
(PLEASE KNOW THIS STORY IS FAKE BEFORE YOU READ!) This story starts on the 23rd of february. I was simply myth hunting being curious and all, I decided to investigate lezus' place. And out of my surprise there was tons of people on the server, Lezus himself was there! (Yes he actually was) But he wasn't how he was in the stories or the rumors, he was very funny and chill. Everyone was just surrounding him and just screaming his name trying to get him to add them (I was one of them ) Then soon I gave up, as I stopped I noticed this player on the little hill next to the house lezus made. He wasn't speaking, he didn't seem to care that lezus was there. I tried speaking to him he didn't respond.. So of course I thought he was just trying to be scary so I called him a wannabe. He instantly responded: "I have not claimed myself to be anything nor have I even spoken to anyone and yet, you call me a wannabe." I wasn't expecting him to respond so I have no comeback or anything so I just starting calling him fake and a wannabe. He responded nicely: "Please just go away." I didn't stop. He responded again with the same thing: "Please go away." I didn't stop. I was expecting him to leave because he didn't say a single thing. Then about 30 seconds later he said this phrase that really kinda spooked me. "You are marked." I didn't know what that meant so I just kept teasing him. Then soon after lezus had left everyone flooded out and he just stayed in the same spot, not saying a thing, not even moving. I then left the game and decided to investigate this guy. = Day 2 (I started investigating) I tried starting off simple, I went to go search for his account and I was extremely shocked, When I searched his name it just came up as: "####" And it said no such player existed. Instantly I got the chills. I was unsure if I should go on and try to continue. I then tried googling his name to see if anything would come up and just my luck his account link was there! I clicked on it and decided to look at his friends list One name that caught my eye was "PallidumMorte" I had read that name before in many other myths and I had seen him before at lezus' place he was teqching others about satanism What I noticed was, both Pallidum and f0kn were dressed in suits. Arguing over what good or bad f0kn was in a white suit and Pallidum was in red. There was another guy in a suit that went by the name of "Markorian" who turned out to be a wanna be I didn't see any specific names that caught my eye on his friends list though. I was tired already I had done some yard work before getting on so I decided to call a day. DAY 3 I came back and decided to go to Pallidum's place before going to f0kn's. When I joined his game, there was a large structure and inside were these statues of roblox players I assumed. they were all different colors, I think they were Red, Cyan, Magenta, Purple, Yellow, Green, and Orange. I can't remember as I'm writing this. but i'm sure those were the colors. They were all holding hands and inside the circle was a ring of fire. I couldn't find anything else in that map so I decided to go to f0kn's place. His place, was very different. I spawned in a poorly generated landscape, and I seen a rusted brick and it turned out to be a teleporter. It took me under the landscape to a burning house and there were two models.. The first model was outside the house and read: "f0kn" he was dressed in a white suit as normal. The second model was inside the house staring at the one outside, and read something very different..: "BURN1N6 S0UL" I believe it read. Both models had chat options, the first model said this: "I am happy" It had a respond option that said "Why are you happy! your watching yourself burn!" Then it said "That's the old me..." I was very confused by what he meant by that. The second model said "Will you help me?" and I responded "What do you want me to do!?" and it creepily responded back "Nothing, you can't help me." Creepily I walked away. As I was looking around I noticed a little brick on the top of the house, I assume it was just nothing but out of curiosity I jumped onto the house and onto the brick, and I got teleported again. But this time it was on a platform in the air and there were two coffins with flowers next to them. One was red, and the other was white. There didn't seem to be anything else there so I was going to leave the game. But then he joined the game, since he was the owner he flew towards me and just watched me. I asked: "Who's coffins are these" He didn't respond. I then again asked, are you lezus's partner? He responded: "Lezus is nothing." He didn't say anything else and just kept watching me, I exited the game and decided to just stay away from him. This part I didn't want to talk about but, i'll add it.. The next day I came on and noticed a notification. It was a message from him. I was very scared because I had my privacy settings to only friends can message me, and he wasn't my friend or following me.. The message read: "I'll be waiting for you in hell. I'll be waiting for you in hell. I'll be waiting for you in hell. I'll be waiting for you in hell. I'll be waiting for you in hell. I'll be waiting for you in hell. and there was a link, it was a url shortner and it leaded to a pastebin. What I read was maybe scarring to me. I didn't want to even play roblox anymore. This is what it looked like. Name: Address: Relative(s): Password(s): Email(s): Last time online: Phone number: ------------------------------- I didn't fill it all in because..well. It was all my info. YOU WON'T SEE THIS GUY AS HE IS FAKE